MEMO TERSESAT
by Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: SEQUEL OF SMS SESAT! ::: Usai Naruto yang uring-uringan gara-gara SMS, sekarang giliran Sasuke yang uring-uringan gara-gara MEMO. Hah? Gimana ceritanya coba? Penasaran? Silahkan cari tahu di sini! XD ::: SN Fiction and this is Boys Love! *Read and Review? :)*


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pantun, Puisi dan Gurindam © Google (tapi ada sebagian yang dirubah untuk mendukung alur cerita)**

**S.N Fiction, Bahasa Tidak Baku, Alternative Reality, More Out of Character, BoysLove, and this is just a parody (tidak ada niatan untuk menyinggung siapa/pihak manapun) © Warning! **

**Don't Like Don't Read! © Kizuna**

**This's sequel of SMS Sesat © Author**

~o#2310#o~

Sabtu sore, Sasuke pulang dari sekolah dengan menyeret paksa sang Dobe tercinta ke rumahnya. Kedatangan mereka pun disambut dengan heningnya suasana. Sempat pula membuat Naruto terheran-heran.

Kemanakah seluruh penduduk di kediaman bak lapangan sepak bola ini?

Seakan mengerti isyarat tampang Dobe-nya, Sasuke berkata,

"Tou-san sama Kaa-san belum pulang, Aniki pergi entah kemana, para pelayan diliburin mendadak sama Kaa-san."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Lo sendirian dong?" tanyanya.

"Nggak, kan ada elo," kata Sasuke gombal.

Naruto menggeplak kepala raven Sasuke.

"Nggak lucu tahu!" bentaknya.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_, 'Susahnya punya gebetan polos,' batinnya merana.

~o#2310#o~

**~oOo~ Memo Tersesat ~oOo~**

**Oneshot. (Memo Tersesat yang Menyesatkan)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

~o#2310#o~

Akhirnya percakapan singkat mereka terhenti saat mereka sampai di kamar Sasuke. Terlebih dahulu Naruto melempar tas selampangan miliknya di atas sofa, kemudian melemparkan dirinya di ranjang empuk Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mendengus, ia lebih memilih untuk meletakkan tasnya di meja belajarnya dengan hati-hati. Akan tetapi, mata _onyx_ Sasuke terpaku pada kertas berwarna pink yang berada di atasnya.

'Memo...?' batin Sasuke, 'Mungkin dari Kaa-san.'

Lantaran penasaran, Sasuke mengambil kertas kotak berukuran sekitar 10 cm tersebut lalu membacanya.

**[Ada 3 jenis ayam di dunia, mau tahu kan?]**

'Apa-apaan ini?' pikir Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan membacanya.

**[Pertama, ayam penurut yang baca memo ini.]**

'WHAT?! Sapa yang nulis nih? Minta dibunuh tuh orang!' batin Sasuke marah.

**[Kedua, ayam galak yang marah baca memo ini.]**

Tangan Sasuke bergetar hebat karena ingin sekali segera menyobek memo tersebut. Namun akhirnya ia melanjutkan bacaannya.

**[Ketiga, ayam pendendam yang mau nyobek memo ini.]**

"GAH!" seru Sasuke dengan suksesnya membumihanguskan kertas tersebut dengan meremasnya kemudian membuangnya ke tong sampah.

Naruto yang baru menikmati kenyaman ranjang Sasuke pun terpaksa terduduk dari baringannya lantaran kaget mendapati Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"Kenapa lo Teme? Kesambet setan pantat ayam?" tanya Naruto niat mengejek.

Sasuke men-deathglare Naruto.

"Elo belom pernah nelen Manda kan? Besok gue izin ke Bakoro biar elo bisa nelen doi."

Kini giliran Naruto yang mendengus. Ia hendak terbaring kembali saat tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang berbunyi sedikit kasar.

"Apaan nih?" Naruto mengambil kertas tersebut, "Memo?"

Telinga Sasuke langsung sensitif mendengar empat huru yang terangkai dalam satu kata; memo, dan benar saja, wujud si memo sama dengan memo yang ingin Sasuke binasakan tadi.

Mempelajari pengalaman yang ada, Sasuke sang jenius Uchiha pun berniat menyuruh Naruto yang masih membolak balik kertas tersebut untuk membacanya. Ini adalah tindakan antisipasi agar ia tidak jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya dan menjadikan Naruto sebagai korban.

"Isinya? Bisa elo bacain?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Minum cangkir isi sekuteng

Pakai piring isi kue cucur

Gue sadar gue ganteng

Tapi sayang kok diri lo ancur."

Usai membaca memo yang ternyata berisi pantun jenaka tersebut, Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menatap Naruto sinis.

"Dobe, elo beneran pengen gue bunuh?" kata Sasuke kesal.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya.

"Kan elo yang nyuruh gue baca nih memo! Nih dengan segala kegantengan yang gue miliki gue kasih ke elo yang ancur!" ucap Naruto narsis sambil memberikan memo tersebut ke tangan Sasuke.

Refleks Sasuke membuangnya ke tempat dimana temannya berada; tong sampah.

"Ugh... Kebelet! Pinjem toilet Teme!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba langsung ngibrit ke toilet di pojok kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke arah lemari dengan niat mengambil dua stel pakaian santai untuk dirinya dan Naruto. Terpaksa Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika lagi-lagi menemukan memo berwujud sama tertempel manis di pintu lemarinya. Dengan ogah-ogahan Sasuke meraih memo tersebut lalu membacanya.

**[Ketika kita saling bertatapan, **

**Elo sentuh punya gue,**

**Gue sentuh punya elo.]**

DEG!

Entah mengapa wajah Sasuke langsung memanas ketika membaca dua kalimat tersebut. Ia langsung teringat adegan sensor yang ia impikan tadi malam. Dimana di dalam mimpinya, Sasuke mengelus pantat bahenol Naruto penuh selera, sedangkan sang korban mimpi basah Sasuke; Naruto, mengelus-elus rudal Sasuke sembari memainkannya gemas.

Ugh... Sasuke merasa celananya menyempit.

Terbawa suasana, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali membacanya.

**[Elo pegang punya gue, **

**Gue pegang punya lo.**

**Elo remas punya gue,**

**Gue remas punya lo.]**

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kedua mata yang masih terpaku pada memo tersebut. Di dalam otaknya terbesit adegan yang makin "iya-iya". Adegan dimana Sasuke memegang pantat Naruto dan meremas-remasnya penuh perasaan, sedangkan Naruto memegang rudal Sasuke dan meremasnya dengan cumbuan menggoda. Saling berhadapan dan menatap penuh cinta.

Tidak tahan, Sasuke lekas-lekas membuka lemarinya dengan tujuan mengambil dua jubah mandi (dua stel pakaian casual pun terabaikan), berniat menyusul Naruto di kamar mandi dengan itu.

Supaya birahinya semakin meledak, Sekali lagi Sasuke memutuskan untuk membaca memo tersebut sampai habis isinya.

**[Ketika kita saling bertatapan, **

**Elo sentuh punya gue,**

**Gue sentuh punya elo.**

**Elo pegang punya gue,**

**Gue pegang punya elo.**

**Elo remas punya gue, **

**Gue remas punya lo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itulah cara bersalaman yang baik. :D]**

"..."

Brak!

Terdengar pintu toilet Sasuke dibuka terlalu bersemangat.

"Ah~ Lega~!" seru Naruto seraya melepas dua kancing seragam teratasnya.

Naruto refleks melompat kebelakang ketika menemukan sosok Sasuke yang membelakangi dirinya tengah mematung dengan aura hitam pekat yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Te-Teme! Elo kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung campur panik.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto mendekati Sasuke, tetapi baru setengah berjalan, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kepala tertunduk, kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah toilet.

Naruto pun pada akhirnya mengabaikan perilaku Sasuke dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah lemari yang telah terbuka setengah dengan niat mengambil satu stel pakaian santai. Naruto mendadak mengerutkan kening ketika lagi-lagi menemukan memo yang sama berada di sela-sela tumpukan pakaian Sasuke.

Penasaran, Naruto pun membacanya.

"Lihat baju jadi kotor

Sampai sakit di kepala

Hati-hati sering piktor

Bisa-bisa ke alam baka."

Usai membaca memo tersebut dengan suara yang lumayan keras, Naruto yang kebingungan maksud memo tersebut pun terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar pintu toilet ditutup dengan keras.

~o#2310#o~

Dalam keadaan telanjang, Sasuke menatap rudalnya yang lemah tak berdaya. Sungguh ia sangat ingin menangisi nasibnya yang dinistai oleh beberapa lembar kertas memo, akan tetapi tentu saja ia tidak melakukannya lantaran ia Uchiha.

Tidak terlalu bersemangat, Sasuke berjalan menuju ofuro dengan niat menghilangkan penat yang membatu di seluruh tubuhnya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti kala menemukan lembaran berbentuk persegi bewarna pink terpampang lebar di dinding samping ofuro. Otomatis_ onyx_-nya membaca isinya lantaran seingatnya ia tidak pernah menempelkan poster di kamar mandinya.

**[Anda gagal dalam bercinta?]**

JLEB!

Pertanyaan yang begitu _to the point_ dan telak menusuk-nusuk harga dirinya sebagai Seme.

**[Kecewa pada sikapnya?]**

Tidak bisa terpungkiri Sasuke memang mengiyakan pertanyaan tersebut. Sungguh sebenarnya Kushina ngidam apa pas hamil Naruto? Kok polosnya kebegoan gitu!

Hah! Andai saja Kushina tahu kalau si bungsu Uchiha tengah pergulatan batin tentang dirinya, dijamin seratus persen dalam detik itu juga Sasuke berubah menjadi ayam panggang saos tomat.

**[Tidak memiliki solusi?**

**Rasanya ingin bunuh diri?]**

Yah, lagi-lagi pertanyaan di memo layaknya poster tersebut benar adanya. Sasuke cukup frustasi mendapati sifat Naruto sampai saat ini begitu lola tingkat dewa.

**[**_**Just call me**_**! **

**Kami akan menyediakan solusi terbaik kami, yaitu...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Peti mati.**

**Kami juga melayani kremasi.]**

"..."

~oOo~

Naruto yang telah berganti pakaian dan memutuskan untuk _surfing_ di internet berbekalkan tab milik Sasuke pun menghentikan aksinya saat tanpa sengaja mencium bau asap menyeruak di indra penciumannya. Bingung, ia pun menoleh ke segala arah demi menemukan sumber terbentuknya asap tersebut, dan ternyata...

"Waaa! Kebakaran! Teme kebakar di toilet!" seru Naruto panik langsung nyelonong keluar kamar.

Yah, sepertinya emosi Sasuke sedang bocor.

~o#2310#o~

"Teme! Gue haus! Ambilin minum dong!" kata Naruto sembari mem-pause PS di depannya.

Sasuke yang lagi asyik-asyiknya main _Winning Eleven_ dan hampir memasukkan bola ke gawang pun langsung men-_deathglare _Naruto.

"Dobe, elo sengaja biar tuh bola nggak masuk ke gawang? Elo nyuruh gue ngambilin minum biar elo bisa ngadalin gue gitu? Lagian lo bisa ambil sendiri kan?" ucap Sasuke penuh kekesalan.

Ya, dipikiran Sasuke, Naruto sengaja menyuruhnya mengambil minum agar Naruto bisa men-_start_ game-nya lagi lalu memasukkan bola ke gawang Sasuke. Huh, memang Naruto pikir Sasuke mudah dibodohi?

"Nggak gitu juga kali Teme. Gue cuma nggak mau lo kambing-hitam-in di depan nyokap lo kayak insiden kemaren-kemaren!"

Yeah, Naruto masih ingat saat dia hendak mengambil segelas jus jeruk di sana. Dan sialnya, tanpa sengaja Naruto mematahkan kaitan pintu kulkas tersebut. Ñamun, ternyata hal itu ulah Sasuke karena ia lah yang terlebih dahulu mematahkannya lantaran ia tutup dengan kasar. Buruknya, yang kena imbasnya malah Naruto, apalagi tepat di hadapan Mikoto yang sedang memasak. Meski Mikoto tidak mempermasalahkannya, tetap saja Naruto merasa malu dan bersalah.

"Pokoknya elo yang ngambilin! Sekalian cemilan kek! Gue janji deh kagak bakal ngibulin elo!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tengah nyengir sambil mengacungkan dua jari ke arahnya dengan tatapan curiga. Akan tetapi pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak tega membiarkan Naruto kehausan dan kelaparan. Maka dari itu, Sasuke pun menuruti permintaan Naruto dan segera menuju dapur.

Saat berjalan dalam diam. Tiba-tiba ide jahil dan licik melintas dipikiran Sasuke. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang baik untuk membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya? Dengan menggunakan sedikit serbuk pemabuk dan mencampurkannya ke dalam minuman yang Sasuke hidangkan, bisa saja Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya dan mau melakukan ehem-ehem yang selama ini diimpikan Sasuke.

'Hn, bukan ide yang buruk,' batin Sasuke menyeringai.

Lantas ketika Sasuke sudah sampai di dapur, segera ia mengambil gelas dan mengambil sebotol isi jus jeruk dari kulkasnya. Usai ia menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas, ia kembali mengobrak-abrik isi kulkasnya demi menemukan suatu 'benda' yang selama ini ia sembunyikan sangat privasi untuk bekal datangnya kesempatan ini.

Sasuke menarik segaris seringai kecil ketika menemukan botol pemabuk yang ia cari. Dengan semangat Sasuke membuka tutup botol pemabuk berukuran kecil itu kemudian langsung mejungkirkan botol tersebut. Namun Sasuke terkejut ketika tidak menemukan segerombolan serbuk keluar dari sana. Penasaran, Sasuke mengecek isi botol itu, dan voila! Tidak ada sebutir serbuk pun yang tersisa di sana. Bingung, Sasuke langsung mengecek kertas status yang tertempel di botol tersebut yang ternyata wujudnya sama seperti memo laknat yang ia temukan sebelumnya.

"Maaf, masa aktif hidup Anda hampir habis, sisa pahala yang Anda miliki tidak mencukupi untuk menggunakan produk ini. Segera lakukan pengisian ulang di gereja-gereka terdekat sebelum nyawa Anda diblokir."

~oOo~

Naruto yang merasa bosan lantaran Sasuke tak kunjung kembali pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul sang pemuda raven. Setelah sampai, bukannya mendekat dan bertanya kenapa Sasuke begitu lama, yang dilakukan Naruto malah...

"TEME! ELO GILA YA?!"

...berteriak begitu kerasnya ketika menemukan diri Sasuke tengah mengangkat kulkas yang lumayan besar dan bersiap-siap membuangnya keluar melalui jendela di sampingnya.

Poor kulkas.

~o#2310#o~

Di ruang keluarga, Sasuke terduduk di sofa terlihat frustasi, sedangkan Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya bingung dan berusaha memecahkan keheningan.

"Teme...?"

"..."

"Teme? Elo marah sama gue ya?"

"..."

Sasuke tetap diam. Sungguh hari ini Sasuke merasa sangat ternistai oleh berlembar memo yang bahkan asal-usulnya pun Sasuke tidak tahu darimana. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mungkin hal itulah yang kini ada dipikiran Sasuke sekarang. Bahkan gara-gara kenistaannya ini, Sasuke sampai tak menanggapi omongan orang yang dicintainya.

"Gue nggak ngerti..." ucap Naruto parau, "Kenapa sih sekarang elo jadi berubah kayak gini?"

Deg!

Sasuke tertohok. Memang perkataan Naruto benar adanya. Ini bukan salah Naruto, tapi kenapa ia malah mendiamkan malaikat pirangnya itu?

"Padahal kita sering main sama-sama. Apa itu..." ucapnya sendu.

Sasuke yang tidak tega dengan keadaan sang pirang pun memutuskan untuk menolehkan kepalanya. Sungguh hatinya terasa sesak saat melihat kepala pirang Naruto menunduk dalam dengan aura kesedihan.

"Apa itu karena kita berbeda?"

Jleb!

Perkataan Naruto benar-benar membuat Sasuke syok. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud membuat Naruto jadi sedih seperti ini. Yah, Sasuke akui ini memang salahnya. Apalagi sampai membuat Naruto mengingat masa-masa sedihnya. Masa dimana dulu saat pertama kali mereka masuk SMA, ada _fangirl_ Sasuke yang iri dengan Naruto dan mengatakan kalau Naruto tidak pantas bersanding dengannya karena mereka berbeda. Hell, Sasuke semakin marah dan menyesal gara-gara mengingat peristiwa ini.

"Naru... gue nggak maksud gi—"

"Memang..." potong Naruto tanpa mengizinkan Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, "...memang gue manusia dan elo ayam. Tapi salahkah kita berteman?"

Hening.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

He—

BRAK! BRUAK! GEDUBRAK!

"HUUAAAA! AMPUN TEME!" teriak Naruto kalang kabut saat melihat Sasuke mengangkat sofa _single_ di sampingnya.

"GUE NGGAK TERIMA ELO KADALIN, DOBE! SINI GUA HAJAR LU!" seru Sasuke OOC sambil mengejar Naruto yang kabur.

"Ampun Teme! Gue cuma baca memo yang kayak tadi kok! Noh ada di meja! Lagian salah ndiri lu ngedengerin ocehan gua! Gyaaaaaa!"

_Yare-yare._

~o#2310#o~

Usai perang kediaman Uchiha kedua (yang pertama pas Sasuke mau melempar kulkas), berbekalkan bujuk rayu sang pirang pada Sasuke untuk menyudahi perang yang tidak berdarah dan terlewat gaje tersebut, akhirnya mereka kembali damai dan terduduk manis di karpet berbulu lembut yang terletak di lantai kamar Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sedang melaksanakan bagian dari tujuan Naruto mampir ke kediaman Uchiha, apalagi kalau bukan mengerjakan tugas dari guru di sekolah.

"Teme! Masa besok senin disuruh praktek baca puisi sama pantun sih? Kok kayak anak cewek gitu! Gue aslinya ogah!" keluh Naruto seraya menatap nanar ke arah seogok puisi di hadapannya.

"Berisik, Dobe! Kan tinggal baca doang!"

"Ah! Nggak asyik lu Teme! Siniin tab lo! Gue mau cari aja di Internet daripada buat!"

"Makanya punya otak tuh dipakai nggak cuma dianggurin mulu," sindir Sasuke sinis kembali menekuni PR-nya.

Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya sebagai balasan perkataan Sasuke.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka tampak terhanyut akan kegiatan masing-masing. Naruto yang terlihat tenang dan asyik memindahkan isi pantun dan puisi yang ia cari ke buku PR-nya, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk dan berpikir terlampau keras.

Well, kalau masalah hitung-hitungan yang intinya menggunakan rumus-rumus tersendiri Sasuke pasti bisa, tapi kalau menyangkut ke hal mengarang, yangmana seperti menulis buku diary, sungguh kegiatan ini sama sekali bukan bidangnya. Yah, Sasuke lemah pada pelajaran yang kebanyakan mengarang.

Sasuke lagi-lagi merobek selembar kertas yang ia jadikan obyek uji coba mengarang lalu meremasnya tanpa lupa membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Naruto yang heran dengan sikap tidak biasa Sasuke pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa lo, Teme? Senjata makan tuan? Udah nyerah aja, gua tahu kok kalau elo lemah di pelajaran ngarang. Mending ikutan nyalin aja nih!" kata Naruto sembari menyerahkan tab pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Elo keras kepala banget sih, Teme! Daripada nilai lo jelek!"

"Gue mikirnya pasti banyak temen-temen sekelas nglakuin hal yang sama kayak yang elo lakuin. Isinya pasti ada yang sama juga. Gue nggak mau kalau kayak gitu."

"Ugh! Terserah elo, Teme!" balas Naruto pada akhirnya.

Kembalilah kamar Sasuke bernuansa hening. Akan tetapi hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dari duduknya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga! Teme, perhatiin gua ya! Gue mau nyoba praktekin baca puisi sama pantunnya!"

Dengan malas Sasuke hanya menanggapi, "Hn."

"Mulai dari yang puisi ya! Ehem!" Naruto mengambil jeda, "Jika kau menjadi kupu-kupu. Aku rela menjadi bunga..."

'Puisi cinta nih ceritanya?' batin Sasuke

"Jika kau malam. Aku rela menjadi siang..."

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke agak merona, 'Jangan-jangan Dobe...'

"Jika kau menjadi laut. Aku rela menjadi ikannya..."

'Jangan-jangan Dobe mau nembak gue lewat puisi ini?' batin Sasuke kepe-dean. Maka dari itu, dengan senang hati Sasuke menyimaknya dengan baik-baik.

"Jika kau menjadi ayam. Aku rela..."

Sasuke makin menyimak pembacaan puisi Naruto yang ia yakini akan mencapai puncaknya. Bahkan Sasuke sudah berencana langsung berkata "Ya" setelah Naruto menembaknya.

"Sumpah! Aku rela!"

Hah?

Sasuke bengong. Butuh waktu lumayan lama untuk Sasuke memahami maksud puisi Naruto. Usai sadar, Sasuke menatap Naruto sewot.

"Dobe... Elo emang sengaja ngajak ribut kan?!" seru Sasuke sensi.

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Elo apa-apaan sih Teme tiba-tiba ngomong gitu! Kan gue cuma praktekin puisi yang gue salin."

"Tapi nggak usah nyangkutin gue segala kan Dobe!"

"Nyangkutin elo di bagian apa? Perasaan di puisi gue nggak ada nama elo!"

"Itu pakai ayam segala!"

"Oh, jadi elo ngrasa kalau diri elo tuh ayam?"

Jleb!

Sasuke tertohok. Sungguh perkataan Naruto benar-benar menusuk-nusuk harga dirinya sebagai manusia _slight_ ayam(?).

"Hn. Lanjutin aja nggak usah dibahas."

"Elo aneh, Teme."

"Hn."

"Huh. Ya udah, sekarang gue bacain puisi gue yang kedua."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala.

"Sejak mengenalmu... Aku susah melupakanmu..."

Sasuke agak terbawa suasana ketika _onyx_-nya menemukan _sapphire_ Naruto menatapnya sendu.

"Tiap malam kau hadir dalam mimpi-mimpiku..."

Sasuke langsung deg-degan ketika melihat Naruto mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Apakah kali ini Tuhan akan mengabulkan doa-nya? Apa Naruto akan menembaknya dan mau menjadi kekasihnya lewat suasana yang sangat mendukung ini?

"Tanpa sadar... saat sosokmu terpampang nyata di hadapanku... Aku sampai mengigau..."

'_I love you? Aishiteru? Daisuki? Je t'aime? Liebe? Saranghae_?' batin Sasuke ngalor-ngidul penuh harapan.

"Aku sampai mengigau..." Naruto mengambil jeda, terlihat ia meneguk ludahnya tanda ia benar-benar tengah menyiapkan mental, "Sssh-ssshh..."

'_Saranghae_?!' batin Sasuke mulai girang.

"Sssh-ssh... SETAN! SETAN!"

Gubrak!

Sasuke langsung terjungkal dari duduknya.

"Eh Teme! Elo kenapa?!" seru Naruto panik seraya menghampiri Sasuke yang terbaring _speechless_.

~oOo~

"Ayolah Teme~! Dua kali lagi aja!" rajuk Naruto sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasuke yang terduduk membelakanginya; ngambek.

"Udah gue bilang ogah! Puisi yang elo pilih tuh nggak mutu tahu! Apalagi pantunnya!" seru Sasuke sewot.

Naruto manyun, "Yang nggak mutu tuh elo, Teme! Nggak ada angin nggak ada badai tiba-tiba elo emosi, _speechless_, menggalau gaje, terus ujung-ujungnya pakai pingsan segala!"

Sasuke langsung menoleh dan memberi _death glare_ terbaiknya pada si duren. Akan tetapi Sasuke tak sampai hati melakukannya ketika Naruto memasang tampang bak rubah mungil yang terbuang. Ugh, apalagi bola mata _sapphire_ Naruto yang dibuat lebih besar membulat dan berkaca-kaca penuh harap. Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludahnya mendapati semua itu.

"Oke! Oke! Gue bakal dengerin dua kali lagi!" putus Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Yeah!" sorak Naruto bahagia.

Tanpa membuang waktu lama Naruto pun kembali bersiap membaca pantunnya di depan Sasuke.

"Dekat muara terbang ilalang

Gunung besar beranak Krakatau

Gara-gara merindumu sayang

Lihat ayam pun mirip dikau."

Twich!

Pembuluh vena mulai muncul di kening Sasuke.

"Makan nasi sepiring berdua

Rasanya enak tiada tara

Eh kau manusia setengah ayam

Mau-maunya dengar pantun saya?"

Twich! Twich!

Aura Sasuke mulai menghitam dan berbahaya.

"Err... Gimana menurut lo, Teme? Bagus nggak?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Sasuke.

Mencoba tabah, Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam sebelum memberi komentarnya.

"Pertama, setahu gue pantun tuh sajaknya a-b-a-b. Kedua, sejak kapan elo sebegitu terobsesi sama yang namanya ayam?"

Naruto cengo.

"Tunggu, Teme. Jangan bilang elo masih ngira kalau ayam tuh sebagian dari diri elo?" tanya Naruto watados.

Sasuke menatap datar ke arah Naruto.

"Sekarang gue nanya, elo dapet puisi sama pantun itu dari _website_ mana?"

"Ng... seinget gue sih . ."

Baiklah, setelah ini Sasuke ber-_planning_ akan meng-_hack_ website ababil yang menistai dirinya lewat sang Dobe tercinta. Pokoknya website itu harus menghilang dari dunia maya! Titik!

~o#2310#o~

Baru 15 menit yang lalu Naruto telah pulang ke rumahnya lantaran disuruh Kyuubi pulang. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak akan rela membiarkan Naruto pergi, tapi sayang si abang dari Naru-chan favoritnya mengancam akan membumi-hanguskan ramen _dhedhek_-nya. Mendengar ancaman itu, tentu saja Naruto langsung menuruti kemauan kakaknya. Yah, berat untuk diakui, tapi memang pada kenyataan bila posisi Sasuke belum bisa menyaingi posisi ramen di hati Naruto. Ugh, jangan ingatkan hal ini pada si bungsu Uchiha.

Sisi positifnya, kesempatan ini bisa digunakan Sasuke untuk melancarkan rencana _brillian_-nya, yaitu menguak siapakah tersangka sebenarnya yang telah menistai dirinya dengan begitu tidak beradabnya.

_Planning_ pertama, Sasuke akan membinasakan _website_ yang meracuni otak Dobe-nya. Setelah itu, baru Sasuke akan mencari tahu siapa gerangankah yang menistainya lewat beberapa lembar memo.

Dengan alasan itulah, Sasuke mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar Itachi, dengan tujuan menggunakan Laptop (yang kebetulan tidak dibawa) sang kakak untuk melaksanakan misinya. Mengapa Sasuke tidak menggunakan miliknya sendiri? Karena Sasuke berpikir kritis, apabila kegiatan meng-_hack_-nya gagal dan ketahuan apalagi dituduh melakukan kejahatan, yang kena dampaknya pasti Itachi lantaran alamat IP-nya jelas-jelas milik Itachi. Sungguh adik durhaka.

Kening Sasuke sedikit mengernyit kala menemukan sepotong memo menempel di layar Laptop saat ia membukanya. Refleks tanpa sengaja Sasuke pun membacanya.

**[Gue percaya ama lo karena lo **_**dhedhek**_** gue.]**

Deg!

Sasuke syok.

'A-apa Itachi tahu kalau gue bakal nglakuin ini?' batin Sasuke kalut.

**[Tapi kenapa loe kayak gitu ke gue. **

**Gue nggak percaya loe tega kayak gini ke gue. **

**Padahal gue sayang banget ama elo, **_**dhek.**_**] **

Ugh, niat nista Sasuke perlahan luntur saat membaca memo dari Itachi. Dengan hati terenyuh, ia kembali melanjutkan bacaannya lantaran ingin tahu seberapa besar Itachi menyayanginya. Meski berat dan malu mengakui, Sasuke juga menyayangi kakaknya itu.

**[Kenapa loe tega ngomongin gue di belakang?]**

'Hah? Kapan gue ngomongin Aniki? Perasaan gue cuma mau makai Laptopnya doang buat mengatasi keababilan hidup ini,' batin Sasuke _lebay_.

**[Gue nggak abis pikir kenapa lo... Kenapa lo tega...]**

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sang memo karena tulisan selanjutnya lebih kecil daripada sebelumnya.

**[Kenapa lo tega PROMOSIIN kalo gue itu KEREN, GANTENG BADAI dengan PESONA CETAR MEMBAHANA?] **

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

BRUAK!

~oOo~

Itachi yang telah selamat sentosa sampai di halaman rumahnya agak terkikik geli saat memandangi layar _handphone_-nya sembari berjalan santai menuju pintu utama kediaman Uchiha.

BRUAK!

Itachi refleks terkejut dengan tidak elitnya ketika mendapati sebuah benda terjatuh begitu mulus di hadapannya. Hah, harusnya ia bersyukur, sedikit saja tadi ia melangkah, pasti benda mengenaskan itu akan mengenai tubuh eksotisnya.

'Ng?' Itachi mengernyit kala tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah sang benda, 'Kok gue kayaknya kenal sama benda ini?' batinnya bingung.

Berbentuk persegi panjang? Check.

Berwarna hitam mengkilat? Check.

Bergambar Kyuubi yang sedang topless di permukaannya? Check.

...

...

...

Mata onyx Itachi membulat.

"GYAA! LAPTOP GUE!" teriak Itachi OOC.

~oOo~

Kembali pada keadaan Sasuke. Bisa kita lihat sang bungsu Uchiha tengah pundung dengan nistanya di pojokan yang kebetulan bersandingan dengan lemari milik Itachi. Kenapa kebetulan? Karena selain bisa pundung dan meratapi nasibnya, ia bisa menggunakan si lemari sebagai sarana penyalur emosinya dengan memeluknya penuh kasih sayang(?).

Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang lemari ketika merasakan wajahnya menyentuh sesuatu. Dan benar saja, ternyata yang ia jadikan senderan wajahnya adalah sebuah kertas (bentuknya seperti memo sebelumnya, tetapi Sasuke tidak sadar) yang tertempel di sana.

'Apa ini?' Sasuke mengambil kertas (memo) tersebut.

**[**_**Who said english is easy?**_**]**

'Heh? Tentu aja gampang! Cuma orang bego yang nggak bisa! Apalagi sampai Uchiha kayak gue!' pikir Sasuke percaya diri.

[_**Please fill this blank either with "YES" or "NO".**_**]**

'Oke! Siapa takut!' batin Sasuke.

**[**_**_, I am a CHICKEN**_.]

"_No! I am a CHICKEN_!" seru Sasuke mantab.

"..."

Sasuke syok saat menyadari perkataannya.

"_YES! I am a CHICKEN_!" tangkas Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"..."

...Eh?

"Gue udah tahu daridulu kalau sebenernya elo tuh ayam, _dhek_. Nggak perlu konfirmasi sampai dua kali," kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba nongol tepat di depannya.

_Onyx_ bertemu _onyx_.

...

...

...

...

...

GRAK! TAP! TAP! WUING! BRAK!

"GYAA! KENAPA ELO BUANG LEMARI GUA?! AYAM DURHAKA!"

CLING! (Bunyi _death glare_ Sasuke yang aktif)

"Gyaaaaaa!"

Itachi hanya bisa terus menghindar dari dari amukan Sasuke yang kini mengejarnya dengan nafsu membludak berbekalkan sapu di kedua tangannya.

~oOo~

Di ruang keluarga, Sasuke menatap sinis pada kakaknya yang wujudnya sedikit berubah bentuk. Yah, ternyata saking semangatnya Sasuke menggebuk kakaknya tercinta, ia sampai tidak sadar bila akibatnya Itachi akan mengalami memar-memar bengkak yang mengerikan.

Mencoba tidak memedulikan nasib kakaknya, Sasuke berkata,

"Sekarang gue tahu siapa biang rusuh yang akan bertanggung jawab pada nasib nista gue." Sasuke mengambil jeda, "Ngaku nggak, elo kan yang menistai gue pakai memo-memo ababil itu?"

Meski dalam keadaan mengenaskan, Itachi balik menatap Sasuke sebal.

"Elo nggak usah asal nuduh gitu deh! Lagian yang harusnya kena marah tuh elo! Kenapa elo buang Laptop gue dengan tidak berperikelaptopan begitu, hah? Elo pikir beli barang itu kagak pakai duit?" sewot Itachi.

Sasuke men-_deathglare_ Itachi.

"Alasan pertama, gue nemuin barang bukti di lemari elo. Kertas yang elo sembunyiin di lemari elo tuh sama dengan kertas memo yang menistai gue. Alasan kedua, elo nggak usah bertingkah sok miskin gitu deh! Kayak Uchiha tuh hartanya bakal abis aja! Elo nggak ingat kalau eyang Madara di zaman bahula ninggalin tambang emas yang nggak bakal abis tujuh turunan sama kita? Elo aja yang nggak bisa manfaatin!"

Itachi langsung berjalan mendekati adiknya usai mendengar perkataan sombong dari mulut si bungsu. Meski perkataan adiknya memang tepat, tetap saja Itachi hanya ingin mengerjai adiknya dengan memberinya sedikit pelajaran.

"Asal elo tahu, yang keturunan ketujuh tuh jatuh ke gue, elo keturunan kedelapan. _So,_ elo nggak bakal dapet warisan."

Sasuke membeku.

"Elo... becanda?"

Itachi menyeringai, 'Kena lo gue kibulin!' batinnya bahagia, "Menurut elo?"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang menyeringai, "Nggak bakal kalau elo gue bunuh."

_Onyx_ Itachi terbelalak, "Elo... ngajak ribut?"

"Ayo!" tantang Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Akan tetapi, sebelum perkelahian itu terlaksana, Itachi yang tersandung karpet pun malah terjatuh dan menindih adiknya.

"Sendal jepit beli di pak tua

Ketiban nasi dimarahin ayah

Eh lo diatas gua

Yaoi yah!" seru Sasuke emosi sambil berpantun(?).

Itachi yang tidak mau kalah dengan adiknya pun balik berseru,

"Ibu-ibu ketiban coro(?)

Langsung mandi sangat asoi!

Eh ngaca dong mas bro!

Masa yaoi teriak yaoi!"

Sasuke yang geram pun kini tanpa sungkan mengucapkan aji pengawuran gurindam(?).

"Ada boboho ketemu betmen

Biar yaoi yang penting keren!"

Itachi yang merasa tidak mau kalah dari adiknya pun kembali membalas,

"Pak haji makan permen

Habis itu mukulin si sotoi(?)

Tetep aja walaupun keren

Sekali yaoi tetep yaoi!"

Dapat dilihat aura ingin membunuh tampak menguar begitu pekatnya dari Uchiha bersaudara. Tidak ketinggalan pula intensitas _death glare_ di antara mereka semakin meningkat.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san tahu kalau orientasi seksual kalian menyimpang. Tapi bisa tidak kalian tidak terlalu _to the point_? Apa ini gara-gara anak Minato dan Kushina menolak kalian sehingga kalian memutuskan untuk _incest_?"

Dan perkataan Fugaku yang baru saja pulang kerja beserta Mikoto di sampingnya pun berhasil membuat Itachi dan Sasuke syok serta serangan jantung secara bersamaan.

'Ikan bau kena cuka

Mau ditaruh mana nih muka?'

~o#2310#o~** Omake! **~o#2310#o~

Di kediaman Namikaze, bisa dilihat maupun di dengar dua sosok kakak beradik tampak tertawa evil secara berjamaah ketika si bungsu menceritakan pengalamannya di kediaman Uchiha pada kakaknya.

"Kalau aja Kyuu-nii tadi ada di sana! Pasti Kyuu-nii nggak bakal bisa nahan ketawa deh! Sumpah tampang Teme ternistai banget!"

Kyuubi hanya tertawa bahagia melihat adiknya senang.

"Lagian gue juga nggak nyangka kalau Uchiha tuh nggak sejenius yang dibilang orang! Gue pasang alat penyadap di baju Itachi aja si keriput itu nggak sadar juga. Ujung-ujung kita tahu kan kalau mereka tuh ada _hints incest_!"

Lagi-lagi yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya ikut tertawa bersama sang kakak. Sungguh, Naruto merasa puas bisa mengerjai si pantat ayam satu itu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Jujur saja Naruto masih agak dongkol pada Sasuke akibat insiden minggu lalu. Sebuah insiden dimana Sasuke mengerjainya lewat _sms_ dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang menindih Sasuke bahkan menciumnya. Ugh, yang paling membuat Naruto jengkel yaitu bukannya segera memisahkan diri, Sasuke malah memeluknya erat kemudian membalikkan posisi sehingga dirinya berada di bawah Sasuke. Nistanya, si pantat ayam sang _tomato-freak_ itu malah kembali menciumnya dengan nafsu, bahkan memagutnya pula.

Sungguh adegan ababil di atas benar-benar membuat Naruto malu setengah mati, apalagi di tambah skor yang diberikan Orochimaru-sensei selaku manusia setengah ular salah korban(?), buah dari adegan SasuNaru.

Mengingatnya pun membuat Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa, Naru?" tanya Kyuubi saat merasa atmosfir di sekitar adiknya berubah redup.

"Cuma keinget adegan menyebalkan kok Kyuu-nii," Naruto menoleh ke arah sang kakak, "O ya Nii, Naru heran deh, kok Teme nggak sadar ya kalau yang masang memo itu Naru?"

"Tentu saja karena mereka bo—"

"Ho, jadi semua peristiwa yang menimpa kami itu ulah duo Namikaze bersaudara?"

Deg!

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Kyuubi dan Itachi menoleh ke belakang. Mereka langsung terperanjat kaget saat menemukan dua sosok manusia yang mereka jadikan bahan perbincangan.

"Sa-Sasuke...?"

"I-Itachi...?"

"Hn Naru-chan/Kyuu-chan?"

"Ke-kenapa kalian bi-bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kyuubi dan Naruto bebarengan.

Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi kalian belum membaca memo dari kedua orang tua kalian?"

Memo...?

Kyuubi dan Naruto langsung kalang kabut mencari-cari memo yang dimaksud sang sulung Uchiha. Dan benar saja, di atas meja yang mana berada di samping sofa yang tadinya mereka duduki, mereka menemukan sebuah memo yang terlihat dari gaya tulisannya benar-benar tulisan salah satu orang tua mereka.

**[To: Kyuu-chan dan Naru-chan, **

**Kaa-san dan Tou-san ada urusan bisnis yang sangat mendesak dengan Mikoto-baasan dan Fugaku-jiisan. Oleh karena itu, kami meminta Itachi-kun dan Sasuke-kun menemani kalian di rumah.**

**Selamat bersenang-senang sayang. :*]**

GLEK!

Kyuubi dan Naruto perlahan agak terbata menoleh ke arah Uchiha bersaudara.

Seringai menyeramkan tampak mengembang di bibir Itachi dan Sasuke. Apalagi ketika mereka...

"GYAAAA!"

...berlari ke arah Kyuubi dan Naruto dengan hasrat ingin *sensor* yang tinggi.

~oOo~

"Angghh~! Nghhh! Aaah~! Chi~! A-anghh~!"

_Damn!_ Naruto meruntuki suara seksi kakaknya yang nista itu. Mengapa pula Itachi dan Kyuubi harus melakukan adegan sensor tersebut di situasi tidak menguntungkan seperti ini? Sungguh desahan yang terdengar dari kamar sebelah semakin membuat Naruto tidak aman berada di kamar yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Yah, kini Sasuke dan dirinya berada dikamarnya. _Pose _Sasuke yang terduduk di ranjangnya dengan piyama tipis yang melekat di tubuhnya sungguh membuatnya was-was, apalagi ditambah tatapan Sasuke yang sangat liar menatap dirinya penuh sensasi.

Ugh! Naruto meruntuki wajahnya yang tiba-tiba merona saat tanpa sengaja melihat dada bidang Sasuke yang tidak berhasil ditutupi oleh piyama yang Sasuke kenakan. Hm, ternyata jika diusut lagi, Sasuke memang sengaja tidak menautkan dua kancing teratas piyamanya. Tentu saja dengan tujuan menggoda rubah mungilnya.

Dan ketika Sasuke melihat Naruto ber-_blushing_ ria berbekalkan baju besar tanpa bawahan berjalan enggan ke arahnya, seringai Sasuke melebar.

_'I got you! My little fox~!'_

Hn, sepertinya Sasuke harus menyukai sang memo yang terakhir.

~oOo~

Orang menganyam sambil duduk

Kalau sudah bawa ke balai

Melihat ayam memakai tanduk

Datang rubah meminta damai

~o#2310#o~ **Owari!** ~o#2310#o~

**Akhirnya muncul juga ide untuk buat sekuel SMS Sesat. XD**

**Etw, Zuki minta maaf sama Sasuke FC kalau di FF ini Sasuke saya buat se-OOC dan nista begini.**

**Sungguh Zuki cuma pengen nulis parody aja kok, nggak ada maksud lain. =="v**

**#**

**Zuki ucapkan terima kasih buat reader, reviwer, favoriter, dan follower FF Zuki. :D**

**Zuki seneeeeeeeng banget FF Zuki ada yang menghargai. :)**

~o#2310#o~

**o- Review...? :3 -o**


End file.
